To Compete with Love
by TomboyGamerXL
Summary: REWRITE IS CREATED: Named Elemental Requiem THIS IS DISCONTINUED
1. Episode 1: Challenge with a Smile

Renma: Hi everyone! Its me,Lynny246! Letting you know I'm gonna get back to my first story soon! But for now, I will be working on my 1st Beyblade story!

Lets START!

* * *

**Title: ****To Compete with Love**

**Pairings: ****BladeBreakers/SkullGirls(OCs), Lee x Mariah, Kenny x Emily (More to be added as story progresses)**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Beyblade, I certainly would not have let Metal Fusion happen. So no I don't own it, TT_TT

**Summary: ****"They always say you can challenge anything, but you can't always win these challenges. But can you challenge love and all it's accomplices..." The bladebreakers have once again entered a tournament in Germany but a simple tournament turns bad when someone is stealing blader's bit-beast and bit-spirit! The guys meet some interesting allies at the Germanic tournament and team up. Can the guys rise to the challenge?**

**Time Period: **After G-Revolution

* * *

Ray's P.O.V.

I sat there on the bench, awaiting for the tournament finals to begin. As usual, we, the Bladebreakers, had attended an international tournament. It was a regional tournament hosted in Germany and we had made it to the finals, no surprise there. At first, I was on edge about going to a new country we'd never been to, atleast for a tournament.

Even while I'm on edge, I'm definitely still excited about this, and also who we are up against. It's obvious that clearly Tyson and Max are too. They've been talking about it since we arived at the stadium.

"RAY!" Tyson yelled right in my ear. Oh how I hated when he did that... I had a very high sense of hearing so shouting felt like putting a knife in my ear drums.

"What!" I yelled back.

"Whats up Ray, you've been spacing out more and more.." asked a worried Max. I sigh. There is truly nothing worse then seeing my teammates worry about anything especially me. I remember how worried they were when I battled Bryan in Russia. There are many challenges I'll enter, but the challenge of dealing with guilt was hard to get involved with.

"Sorry bout that, just thinking about who we might battle."I answered trying my best not to sound distraught. "Oh yeah I've been thinking about it too, Ray" Hilary chimed in. The team we were up against had no records, even Kenny couldn't inform us of anything with the help of Emily and his bit-beast Dizzi. The crowd got louder as Jazz-man was coming in, we were watching and awaiting our cue from inside the team lounge. Well, I guess my worries will leave and I'll finally get to see and battle.

Normal P.O.V.

"Welcome everyone to Germany's regional tournament finals! I know your all ready to see some blades battle, so let's get this show on the road." announced Brad Best(1).

"Let's introduce the teams. On our right, we have the undefeated

and spectacular world champions, The bladebreakers!" The all-boys team walked out. Tyson waving, jumping, and laughing at the audience, Max laughing and waving as well, Ray waving and smiling sweetly, Kai crossing his arms and scowling, Daichi jumping up and down, laughing all the way. On the side are Hilary and Kenny, the tech support as most call them. The team sat down.

"And on our left, here is the new local team! The mischievous and unpredictable,SkullGirls!" All of the bladebreaker's attention was drawn to the left of the stadium. Five girls, ranging from different sizes and shapes, entered. Leading was a raven-haired girl with her fist in the sky, laughing. Next side-by-side was a brunette and a blunette, who were waving and laughing as well. The brunette apparently had her hand on her hip. On the rear, a girl with strangely lilac hair had one hand in her pocket, the other waving and a young blonde, jumping and waving both her hands at the crowds. After the audience finished cheering, the girls took their seat. (2)

"And with that, we have our first battle! Meko vs Max"

The blunette, named Meko, smiled a genuine smile and arouse at the same time as the mustard-loving blonde. "Do it Meko, show no mercy!" exclaimed the blonde child. The two combatants approached the Classic Dish.

"Hmm, so i finally get to meet the famous Max!" Max smiled.

"Yep, no autographs though." she giggled and Max laughed as well.

"Let's have a clean fight, Max." Meko extended her hand toward Max. Max looked at her hand, then immediately shook it.

"Gladly!"

She smiled yet again, but this smile contained a hint of malice, like a poisoned apple. The blonde winced, and stepped back a bit, feeling slightly intimidated...

Max P.O.V.

Smiles always mean different things. I've learned that as I smile everyday. You know what they say, takes ore energy to frown then to smile! Usually, the smiles I encounter are kind but this one scares me. It's like the smile you receive when someone tells you they hate you and try to poison your school lunch after you ate a french fry from theirs. Her voice took me out of my thoughts.

"Whats wrong Maxie, scared?" A little, but she doesn't need to know that.

" Don't back away Max, Win This Thing!" I heard a confident Daichi. This is is starting to be a bit embarrassing and insulting. So I wip out my shooter.

Meko did the same, only her shooter was a fishing rod. I'd assume it would serve the same purpose as the shooter's the All-Stars used to use. "Players get ready for launch!" Jazzman shouted. "3,2,1 LET IT RIP!" We both exclaimed.

Normal P.O.V.

They're blades went into the dish at their highest speed. Clashing and hitting each other. They clashed and scratched each other, like a lion and wolf. Both parties felt it was time to reveal their bit-beasts.

"Go Draciel!"

"Come out, Sarasvati!" Hearing their master's call, each bit-beast came out of their respective blade. The blue blade took initiative , and went on offense first.

"Sarasvati, Ice Strike!" The demon girl hit the turtle with an ice lance, causing the turtle to be pushed back. Max gasped. "Stand your ground, Draciel!" And so it did. "Do it again, Sarasvati!" "Draciel, Aqua Shield!"

The shield was able to block off the attack but barely. The bladebreakers were gasping, even Kai lost his poker face. But the Skullgirls were sitting with calm expressions, not expecting anything less of their Ice element teammate.

During the battle the ravenette, leader of the Skull Girls, looked at Kai, puzzled slightly. "I feel a deja-vu coming on... as if I know that guy." After that thought, Sarasvati attacked, bursting through Draciel's defenses ."DRACIEL!" Max exclaimed, in shock that his best shield was penetrated.

"Aww isn't it cute, Max.. That's how I'm undefeated in the tournament. Now , just go ahead and forfeit, so we can get on with this." Meko yelled cockily as she waved and smiled, it was very unfitting of her kind face.

"Sarasvati, Attack!"

"Draciel! Do it."

Max and Meko exclaimed at the same time. Then without a moment to spare the two clashed and wrestled. Draciel was having the upper hand now, however the turtle bit-beast was having troubles.

"What an incredible battle! Neither will let up!" Jazzman announced as the crowd watch in amazement.

Irritated with the duration of the battle, Meko called out to her bit-beast.

"Enough of this! Ice Cutter!"  
"DRACIEL ATTACK!" The two bit-beast stopped their wrestle and charged at each other, full speed. They soon clashed. The stadium was filled with a bright light and harsh gust of wind. Everyone in the stadium shielded their eyes. The young girl attempted to keep balance, but failed miserably landing on her back. She yelped in pain. Max attempted to do the same, and succeeded.

The light finally diminished but the wind continued to blow, and the result of the battle was beginning to be uncovered. The Bladebreakers gasped.  
"No way, Draciel stopped spinning!"Tyson yelled, utterly shocked to his core. Max gasped and collapsed to the floor, with his hands and knees holding him up.  
"Hmm, what about Sarasvati?" asked Kai. Each Skullgirl soon was branded with a smirk. The Bladebreakers looked through now diminishing wind and noticed it. Sarasvati...WAS STILL SPINNING!

Meko walked slowly toward her beyblade which floated back to her and put it in her black skirt's pocket. "N-no way, she beat me...she beat Draciel so easy...as if he was made of mustard." Max said in despair. The blonde boy clenched his eyes, trying to not see the truth of his defeat and to hold in the pain.

"Hehe, good game Max. Work on that strategy and you'll be awesome!" She helped him up and skipped merrily back to her friends. "Woah...And The Winner is Meko!" exclaimed Jazzman, getting his composure back.

"Good Job, Meko" the brunette exclaimed, and hugged her friend tightly. "Hm, Don't let it get to your head, Meko. You still didn't do as good as you are capable of." responded the lilac-haired girl. Meko pouted at the comment. "But I won, Rurui! Can't you give me credit for that.." The ravenette chuckled as she ate her candy bar and patted her pouting friend on the back.

Meko sat down and motioned her finger to point at the bey dish, grabbing the brunette's attention. Rurui then woke up from her trance and looked at the brunette and then her opponent. She was slightly less confident in her yellow-clad friend's outcome, as she was not oblivious to the world champion's power.

Tyson ran up and did his famous nose rub. The brunette stood up on the bench and jumped all the way to the dish, landing on her feet surprisingly. Tyson scoffed, he hated when people did that, just to upstage him. Even if it was obvious the action wasn't meant to spite him.

"Show-off."

"Little Bas-"

"Alright Let's Begin the second Match, with Tyson vs Tinami!"screamed Jazzman.  
Tinami was angry at how he cut her off like a light switch.

"Get ready for launch." Tyson positioned himself with his shooter in place while Tinami took out a orange pom-pom, it was not a pair but merely one for her left hand. Tyson grinned, finding this simply delicious.  
"So you gonna perform for us?" Tyson always loved one thing besides food... getting under peoples skin. The apparent cheerleader rolled her eyes.

"Get a clue doofus, its my shooter." she shouted. Everyone always underestimated her launcher. Truth was, thanks to her trusted friend Suka, her old pompom acted like a catcher's glove in baseball. She could swing her pompom and it would launch it like a baseball right out the pitcher's hand.

"Ready! 3,2,1! LET IT RIP!" the sound echoed throughout the stadium.

* * *

Renma: *wipes sweat from brow* phew.. All done. This chapter was redone do to the poor and short quality of the original chapter. So I hoped you like it so far. And I hope you think the character's are OOC. Review and tell me what you think. See ya next time!

**NOTES:**

(1) I felt I should tell you that the two announcers, Brad Best & AJ Topper are from the dub version of Beyblade. I was watching it and heard them announce so I felt like putting them in the chapter.

(2) Appearances for our team the skull girls can be found here: ( mewlynny. / gallery/ 44695622 )make sure to take out the spaces when you go~

**Preview: "I couldn't stop staring at him. His tanned skin that seemed to have been touched by the Sun-God Hermes. His beautiful, wild blue hair, controlled by a hat, flowing in the wind. This...this is strange to be thinking this as he falls to his end."**


	2. Episode 2: Start the War

Renma: Hi Everyone! Here's another chapter for all of you. Thanks for all the faves/follows!

Max: They keep her going. *puts mustard on his noodles*

Renma: :3 Indeed they do young Max..now...Kick it Homeys!

Ray/Tyson/Max/Kai: SAY IT RIGHT!

Renma: *crying* On with the story. TT_TT

* * *

**Title: To Compete with Love**

**Pairings: BladeBreakers/SkullGirls(OCs), Lee x Mariah, Kenny x Emily (More to be added as story progresses)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade, I certainly would not have let Metal Fusion happen. So no I don't own it, TT_TT**

**Summary: "They always say you can challenge anything, but you can't always win these challenges. But can you challenge love and all it's accomplices..." The bladebreakers have once again entered a tournament in Germany but a simple tournament turns bad when someone is stealing blader's bit-beast and bit-spirit! The guys meet some interesting allies at the Germanic tournament and team up. Can the guys rise to the challenge?**

**Time Period: After G-Revolution**

* * *

Tyson's P.O.V.

It's finally my turn to beyblade. I've been waiting for this moment for forever! Even the line for lunch wasn't this long...but that might be because I cut in front of some people.. Anyway, Jazzman said something about her name being Tinami. It sounds Japanese and fits her. Her beautiful honey brown hair and tanned ski- MENTAL SLAP! I can feel my face heating up. I can't believe I'm thinking about this girl who I haven't even known for five minutes like this. Get a hold of yourself Tyson, you gotta win this not think of the opponent.

"Players get ready for Launch" I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts and my blush. Thank goodness! After i win this I'm gonna get some sausage from the buffet downstairs. That should do away with these dumb !

Tinami's P.O.V.

It's finally my turn to go! All tournament I had to sit out because some idiot's badly put together blade hit Sakuya and broke one of her blades. I remember how angry, yet melancholy I felt. I was so worried about Sakuya's safety.

Now, back to the task on hand, time to beat down another one. I stare at him and notice the pink dusting on his cheeks. He looked plain adorable, almost hot. W-wait did I just think that?! Ugh...I did, didn't I. But I can't help it, for some reason... I can't stop staring at him. His tanned skin that seemed to have been touched by the Sun-God Hermes. His beautiful, wild blue hair, controlled by a hat, flowing in the wind. This...this is strange, to be thinking this as he falls to his end. The end being me, of course.

AHHHH! What the Hell!? This is so confusing, I need to talk to Meko when this is done. Well, here goes the golden moment. If _**I**_ beat him we get the tittle of Regional Champions and get to move on to the World Championship! So, I just have to concentrate! Jazzman started the countdown. "LET IT RIP!

Normal P.O.V.

"3,2,1, LET IT RIP!" Screamed Jazzman. Tyson launched his blade old style. Tinami span around incredibly fast. Tyson looked slightly confused at he actions, as did the crowd. The brunette stopped her spinning and threw her hand down, almost like pitching her beyblade. And in a flash, her beyblade shot out of her pompom. 'Guess the pompoms weren't to dance for me. That sucks...' Dragoon's master thought secretly to himself. The blades hit and pushed each other back. They both seemed to levitate. They had lift off the ground for what appeared to be about an inch and strike each other in mid-air.

'I think it's time we rap this up..!' thought both of the combatants.

"DRAGOON!"

"KONOHANA SAKUYA!" yelled the headstrong, and quite frankly cocky teenagers.

"I'm so gonna win this one, Mr. World Champion!" Tinami shouted while smirking. Tyson grunted and responded "No Way!" Tyson was truly aggravated by her answer. She seemed more over her head then he did. Tinami chuckled, as if reading her opponent's mind, and decided it was time to show her little trick to the blunette.

"Sakuya, come on out!" yelled Tinami, pointing at her beyblade. Her bit beast was coming out, causing the stadium to rumble beneath the floor. Tyson tried to keep his balance and failed miserably landing butt first. The torture didn't stop for Tyson as he continued to roll on and on due to him failing to find any form of equilibrium.

"Ow! Ow! Crap!"

"It looks like Tinami is trying to finish this fast, but will Tyson allow this." announced Brad Best. "Who knows, Brad?" AJ replied.

The beautiful pink cherry blossom bit-beast appeared before Tyson. Tyson, as well as the crowd, stare in awe at the bit-beast. "Come meet Konohana Sakuya, Tyson. I just know you'll love her~." Tinami winked and exclaimed, with confidence leaking from her mouth.

"Stop being so over confident, cause your not gonna win! And while your at it just shut your mouth!"

The brunette could feel her jaw drop to the floor, like a 50 lb. dumbbell. "Excuse me!? That's It, Sakuya destroy that jerks bit-beast!" Tinami yelled. She was staring daggers at Tyson, if looks could kill Tyson would be dust.

Tinami's P.O.V.

I've been called many things. Snobby, preppy, weird, beautiful... just to name a few.. But I have never been called overconfident. That's just rude, people who are 'overconfident' can't deal what they say. And I know damn right, that I do dish what I speak. I can't believe him. ME OVERCONFIDENT! AS IF! That jerk is gonna get a taste of pain, humility, and...and... Eh...I got nothing.

Either way he'll be so embarrassed when everyone sees him as another loser blader...Yea.h..Right?...

For some reason, my heart is aching at the thought. Ugh.. today's just not my day.. all these strange thoughts like someone took my brain out and replaced with some lovesick dog's brain. I bring my hands to my face, rubbing my bronze face confused. I've never once questioned myself, whether thoughts or motive. W-what am i doing! I gotta concentrate on the match or I'll lose!

Normal P.O.V.

"DRAGOON!""SAKUYA!" Big clangs were echoed throughout the stadium as the battle heated up. Dragoon and Sakuya were neck and neck as the battle progresses hitting it's climax. Dragoon wrapped his tail around Sakuya's neck and squeezes, causing

discomfort to Tinami.

"Ahh! "Tinami grunted, remembering one downside to beyblading, better yet being close with your bit-beast was being able to share in the power and pain of your bit-beast during battle.

"Sakuya, Agi's Salvation!"

Tyson's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as tongues of fire surrounded Dragoon. "Your in for it now, this has to be one of my favorite attacks."

Tinami exclaimed at the top of her lungs, obviously losing her cool. "Flames Attack!" As commanded the flames locked on to the dragon and hit him with incredible force, each causing Tyson to scream in pain as the fires caused Dragoon to not only release Sakuya from his grasp but to shrivel away in pain. Tinami then commanded her bit-beast to finish the job.

Tyson was being pushed back as Dragoon was being beaten to a pulp. His teammates watching in horror. "Oh No..Now What Chief?" asked a worried Hilary."I-I don't know" was all Kenny could say. "I'll tell you what you can do, not place a bet on Tyson."Dizzi said trying to make a joke."Dizzi! This is serious."Kenny exclaimed."Fine chief but your not gonna like what you hear, Tinami's bit beast attack "Agi's Salvation" is a command

attack that has different uses, it can attack, defend, and trap the enemie's bit beast" Dizzi explained.

"Then that means Tyson's in big trouble" Max gasped."TYSON!" exclaimed Daichi."Quiet you guys, I'm trying to concentrate!"Tyson yelled in rage. How could anyone concentrate with people shouting at him. "Why do that Tyson? Your Dragoon can't stand up to our attacks."

Tyson snorted in anger."We'll see about that..."

"STORM ATTACK!"

"FIRE STORM!"

The blades increased speed and attacked each other, they collided, each trying to push the other back. Soon, the stadium was once again rumbling, as if the Earth were shaking. "Rurui, whats happening?" Meko asked while keeping her balance."No clue..." Rurui answered, keeping balance as if nothing.

The shaking began to come to a halt and everyone could now keep steady, the Skullgirls stared in shock.

"T-Tinami is down!" the blonde exclaimed still in shock. "No way!" the ravenette yelled as well. Tinami went to pick up her blade silently still in shock herself.

"I-I-I lost." she started to feel a wetness on her face. She neglected to wipe them away. "My emotions...or maybe my concentration must have...N-no, I only lost because of Tyson's friends interference...no that's not it either" Tinami thought to herself. Her mind a wreck and her morale even worse. Tyson approached her and wiped her tears from her face. Tinami gasped but gladly accepted his kindness.

"Great battle, Tinami."Tyson said with a smile as he approached her and picked up his blade. Tinami was shocked no one was ever kind in battles before. It was usually..'I won! You lose! Lalalala... Hahahah!' Tinami actually smiled, even though she lost.

" I-I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. It doesn't have to be a date or anything..Not unless you want to! But if you don't that's fine! But seriously if you want to-"

Tinami giggled at the expert beyblader's obvious nervousness.

"I'd love to Tyson" Tinami winked before she

picked up her hair bow which had fallen out of her hair after the rumbling. She ran back to her team, leaving Tyson standing there, thinking about the future.

"So you got a boyfriend, Tinami..."Rurui asked holding back laughter. Tinami blushed a tomato red. She should have known the lilac-haired girl would despise enemy dating but maybe she oculd convince her otherwise.

"N-No, I know it's bad to date an opponent but..." she tried to defend herself and think of the right words but stopped when she saw Rurui snickering at her.

"Laugh out Loud, Tinami!" Aido tried saying while laughing and holding her stomach. Suka-mi and Meko were also cracking up on the floor, laughing..Tinami and Tyson smiled simultaneously. Tinami then got over the joy of going out and decided to put her friends in place. "Okay! It's not that funny!"

Daichi and Max were laughing at Tyson's little all of a sudden love interest. "SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU OR I'LL CLOCK YOU BOTH ACROSS THE HEAD!" Daichi and Max laughed harder instead. Ray merely laughed, trying to cover it with his hand. Kai was silently smirking. "And the winner is Tyson. That's puts it at 1-1. Next beybattle is, Aido vs Kai" announced Jazzman.

Kai stopped his smirking when he had a sudden Flashback. One he would have rather repressed.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK START-**

"Kai, I'll need you to watch your sister whilst I am attending other important matters." Boris asked, he knew the two siblings had not much of a care for each other. He also knew the two needed to monitor each other, if one escaped the other would follow and both would be severely injured after one of the guards saw them. Boris knew the dual-hair colored boy has some knowledge not to try anything funny.

Kai snorted."Why, she can watch herself?" The old man merely smirked. "Your the big brother. Is it not your duty to watch her." He explained as he left the room, leaving the siblings alone.

Kai sighed. On cue, Aido then walked over to Kai. "Do you hate me? Is that why you want me to protect myself?" Kai sighed and thought about it. He thought about every incident or trouble she caused that got him in trouble with Boris or his grandfather. But then again, he could never hate his sister, whether they were related by blood or not.

"No, I don't." the tiny ravenette smiled and went to receive a hug from her elder. Kai didn't try to resist, so he returned the hug.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

Kai's P.O.V.

I felt my mind finally return to the current time. W-What was that all about. I always thought once in a while about her but I usually tried not to. We left the abby at different times so I don't actually recall where she went. Until now that is... That girl sitting their, chewing on candy, acting nonchalant. She's my younger sister, not by blood but I tried to treat her as such. She walked up to the dish, obviously distraught about the same thing. Her plum red eyes holding their confidence but retained deep inside them was a slight piece of object.

My sister... I actually never thought O'd see her again. But I guess fate has a way of making all things come into fruition. Maybe I should talk to fate one day and kick his/her ass for having a sense of evil humor.

"Good Luck Kai, its up to you." Hilary said encouraging him. "Yeah! Go get em!" Daichi exclaimed. I walked up to the dish. Now a sibling fighting me...That makes things much more interesting.

* * *

Renma: Things are picking up, Kai found his sister! Let's see what happens when siblings clash in the bey dish. Find out next chapter!

**Preview: It felt like she couldn't battle, like a chain was wrapped around her and her beyblade, impeding her from being able to utilize her best abilities. She wanted to call this her love for her brother. But even with that love, she couldn't just slander her good beyblading name. Her hands immediately balled into a fist as a growl was released from her pale lips.**


	3. Episode 3: Clash of the Siblings

Renma: Sorry to not update in so long I didn't mean it! ^_^ But lots to due on Y-tube. Plus I had to update the looks of the girls. And I just got into some serious high school and-

Daichi: Your just a slacker...

Max: Yeah, and don't blame school!

Renma: *sticks out tongue* Forget you guys! Any who, I have a good chapter for yal! Plenty action and I tried to do some good details and provide a nice chapter.

Tyson: START READING!

Renma: I SAY IT, JACK ASS!

Tyson:...

Renma: *clears throat* On with the story *does Carmalldansen pose*

Ray: *sweatdrop*

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Kai walked up to the dish which was being altered as he and his sister walked up. It resembled a park on a rainy day. Just the way he AND his sister liked it. As he stared at it, it felt like the stage was mocking him, making he remember things he thought he had put to rest. Aido kept her eyes closed, dealing with a similar situation of inner turmoil. 'Hmm...so suiting for such a situation' she thought as she was feeling more down in the dumps. She desperately wanted to defeat her brother, to prove her strength, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it for some unknown reason. Her heart felt shallow at the thought of her letting her team down, the blunette didn't know what she could. It was as if a dog and a cat were battling, dealing bites and scratches at each other. Trying to suck the life from the other, until one could stand victorious.

"Well, looks as if we have some family turmoil here folks." announced the loud mouth announcer.

"Girls, I'm worried...Aido doesn't look very determined as usual." The little tech geek girl had a point. Suka-mi, the blonde child, may have been young, but naïve didn't fit her description. She took plenty of notice of the various attitudes present in her teammates. The Skullgirl's leader was notorious for the look in her face when she was prepared to dish out her best effort. But this time she looked damn near reluctant to it.

"Well Kai, never thought I'd battle you here. But I guess all good things come in good times." The dark blader said, still cocky with her abilities. Kai was obviously getting riled up more and more. His sister did always know what to say to completely piss him off, he wished she would have at least forgotten that ability. He closed his eyes, gently and smirked.

"Hmm, I would wipe that cocky smirk off your face" his eyes snapped open, deviously. "After all I do remember beating you back in the abbey."

"What did you say!?" the midnight blue haired blader growled out.

"Hey Chief...Kai's acting so different. He actually has the intent of fighting." questioned the neko-jin, obviously knowing the situation. The truth was Kenny didn't know himself...

He was just as puzzled, the loner they knew would never submit himself to childish taunting. He, in his own opinion, always kept a cold poker face. The chief's thoughts were soon interrupted by his trusted digital bit-beast.

"Well Ray, seems like these two were brother and sister but something separated them for good." Dizzi answered.

"Um...How do you know that?" Tyson always was dense but this time it was a well put together question...for the world champion blader's level.

"Call it Woman's ...Well computer's intuition!" He immediately sighed at the laptop's comments. The crowd began to get riled at the chance to see a beyblade battle. So, the announcer decided to do their job.

"Well, Let's get ready to see this match go!"

"It's about time..." Dranzer's owner responded."3..2..1, LET IT RIP!" With that cry, the two blades landed in the dish and began to collide and crash into each other. Dranzer was obviously have the advantage, gliding like a skate across ice and hitting the opposition with brute force.

"This is too one-sided. Your making it boring, Aido." Kai shouted, across the dish. Aido frowned, she knew it to be more then true. It felt like she couldn't battle, like a chain was wrapped around her and her beyblade, impeding her from being able to utilize her best abilities. She wanted to call this her love for her brother. But even with that love, she couldn't just slander her good beyblading name. Her hands immediately balled into a fist as a growl was released from her pale lips.

"Get real Kai, this is just a bit of my power. Go Samael!" at the command, the devil pink blade released it's inhabitant, the bit-beast. It appeared to be a red and purple dragon with three sea blue eyes, it lunged and attacked the fiery bird. Dranzer, of course, did not concede as it counter-attacked the dragon again. Darkness and fire sparked and sparkled, like the stars that gleam in the sky.

Kai smirked. "I'm done with this, Flame Saber!"

"No way, Dark Fang!"

Both blades were engulfed in their signature element and collided. One blade soared, with gasps being heard from all around... not a single face unaffected.

* * *

Renma: Well there ya go! Hope that did you awesome followers some good! Sorry it's a tad short compared to the other chapters.

Kai: So your finally gonna move your lazy ass?!

Renma: *glares* Why yes master Hiwatari.

Everyone: *Laughing*

Renma: Oh yes, everyone! I need to know if there is a certain villain you'd like to see cause I'm gonna try to bring a unique villain into the bout to improve the final battle~ So leave a comment of which of these villains, you'd like to see be involved.

Choices:

Voltaire

Boris

Zeo

King or Queen

BEGA

or an OC

Ray: Your welcome to add any villain you didn't see on the list!

Renma: Ray your so adorable! *glomps Ray* But yes he's right. I will post a poll for your votes. I'll be closing this voting probably on the 5th chapter so I can disclose the villain.

Tyson: Ugh, I'm gonna hurl! *fake gagging*

Max: We'll see you next time! *waves*

* * *

**PREVIEW: "When I approached him, I hoped to see something indicating he cared even slightly. But that wasn't the case. I extended my arms, waiting for comfort and the love I believed I'd receive. But all I received was a knife to my heart..."**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Renma: Hi Everyone! Unfortunately I have a bit of sad news. I'm going to be taking down To Compete with Love. I've realized some fatal errors that can't be fixed. So I'm going to take it down. And replace it with a rewrite! Ha ha, got you real scared didn't I?! Any who keep and eye out for the first chapter of this stories rewrite. When it is done a new link and chapter will be posted. Thanks for your understand~

Here is the Link To The Rewrite: /s/ 9557591/1/ The-Elemental-Requiem

Just be sure to remove the spaces!


End file.
